


Das Experiment

by GutBrot95



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Collaboration, Complete, Dinner, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Greg is Sweet, Greg's name is anything but Greg, Humor, M/M, Multiple times, Mushrooms, Mycroft is angry, Oneshot, Sherlock accidentally insults John, Vegetables, fake drugs, seriously bad jokes, sherlock cooks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutBrot95/pseuds/GutBrot95
Summary: Eigentlich ist es ein ganz normaler Tag in der Wohnung 221b Baker Street. Als Sherlock jedoch in den Kühlschrank schaut, bemerkt er etwas Merkwürdiges - Pilze! Und was sonst könnten diese Pilze sein, wenn nicht die berühmt-berüchtigten Magic Mushrooms?Er entschließt sich also, die Wirkung der Pilze an John, Mycroft und Craig Lestrade zu testen und lädt sie zum Essen ein. Die Ergebnisse seines Experimentes sind jedoch verblüffender, als er sich je hätte vorstellen können.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Das Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702331) by [GutBrot95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutBrot95/pseuds/GutBrot95)

> Dieser Oneshot ist unsere erste Fanfiction, die wir beiden jemals geschrieben haben und dazu haben wir "nur" ein halbes Jahr gebraucht.  
Da wir uns auch kein generelles Konzept gemacht hatten und abwechselnd geschrieben haben, kann es sein, dass sich kleinere unlogische Dinge oder Fehler eingeschlichen haben, die wir beim Bearbeiten übersehen haben. Wenn dem so sein sein sollte, dann lasst uns bitte ein Kommentar da, damit wir das ändern können! Auch generelles Feedback wäre sehr nett.  
Noch eine Warnung: Da diese Fanfiction eigentlich als Witz begann, beinhaltet sie einige schlechte Wortwitze. Und wir lieben Wortwitze (besonders die schlechten). Erwartet also insgesamt nicht allzu viel Ernst.
> 
> \- L & K

An diesem Tag war es auf der Erde, in Europa, in Großbritannien, in England, London, 221b Baker Street sehr langweilig. Die verschlafene Nachmittagssonne blinzelte John entgegen, der sich für einen Augenblick vom Schreiben zurückgelehnt hatte. Sherlock schien völlig versunken in seine Zeitung, bis er plötzlich den friedlich im Sonnenlicht tanzenden Staub mit dem Ausruf „LANGWEILIG!“ verwirbelte und die Zeitung herunter riss.

John verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken: „Wahrscheinlich wird deine Langeweile nicht sehr lange weilen. Für gewöhnlich fällt dir doch sehr schnell etwas ein – die halbe Wohnung in die Luft jagen, die Wand mit dem Revolver massakrieren, halb verweste Köpfe in den Kühlschrank verfrachten...“

Da unterbrach ihn Sherlock: „John, der Kühlschrank verlangsamt den Verwesungsprozess erheblich und seine Nutzung ist somit sinnvoll – warum du Pflanzen im Kühlschrank lagerst, ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel.“

„Das nennt sich _Gemüse_, Sherlock, und ist im Übrigen gut für die Figur.“

Bei diesen Worten stand Sherlock plötzlich auf, war mit fünf langen Schritten beim Kühlschrank und öffnete die Tür so rasch, dass die Scharniere quietschten: „Was für eine interessante Theorie! John, wie wäre es, wenn du ab jetzt nur noch Pflanzen essen würdest?“

Entrüstet klappte John den Laptop zu: „Was willst du denn damit sagen?!“ Das Zucken der Mundwinkel und eine kleine Falte auf der Stirn mahnten Sherlock zur Vorsicht. Dieser war jedoch viel zu beschäftigt damit, das Grünzeug zu mustern: „Durch den Konsum dieser Lebensmittel könntest du deine Ernährung völlig umstellen.“ Dabei gestikulierte er wild.

John trat zu seinem Mitbewohner heran und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Was mir nicht bewusst ist, ist aus welchem Grund du der Meinung bist, ich müsse meine Ernährung umstellen.“

Scheinbar ahnungslos über Johns Entrüstung fuhr Sherlock mit seiner Begründung fort: „Da du nun im Rentenalter bist und somit weniger Bewegung erfährst – was zur Gewichtszunahme führt – ist es offenkundig, dass du von einer Ernährungsumstellung profitieren würdest.“

Diese Worte trafen John wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder, als er realisierte, dass dieser Unverfrorenheit nichts entgegenzubringen war, was seine Wut ansatzweise hätte ausdrücken können. Nach einigen verzweifelten Versuchen einen Satz zu formulieren, die ihn wie einen (etwas dicklichen) Fisch aussehen ließen, drehte er sich schließlich auf der Stelle um und schlug seine Zimmertür vor Sherlocks völlig verblüfftem Gesicht mit einen lauten Knall ins Schloss.

„Kleine Gehirne“, seufzte der Consulting Detective, „Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder Falsches gesagt?“

Während er auf die bevorstehende Rückkehr und die darauf folgende Erklärung des Rentners wartete, schaute Sherlock abwägend in den Kühlschrank. Sein Blick fiel auf etwas, das er nicht zuordnen konnte – es war klein und in Plastiktüten verpackt. Er runzelte die Stirn und nahm die Tüte mit zwei Fingern heraus. Darin befanden sich weiße, zylinderförmige Stäbe mit braunen Kappen; wahrscheinlich der Kubanische Kahlkopf, auch bekannt als „Magic Mushroom“. Wie ihm bewusst war, konnte die Wirkung durchaus berauschend sein, jedoch wäre ein eigener Test nicht verkehrt. Im Anbetracht dieser Tatsache war es eventuell doch gar kein so infantiler Gedankengang, eine „Pflanze“ leicht zugänglich im Kühlschrank zu haben.

-_-_-_-

Als die neunte Treppenstufe knarrte, bildete sich ein breites Grinsen auf Sherlocks Lippen. „Lasst die Party beginnen“, murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Plötzlich knallte die Tür gegen die Wand: „Was ist dein Problem, Sherlock?! Du lädst mich ein, um-“, Mycroft atmete tief ein, um lauter schreien zu können. „Komm ruhig herein, es ist offen“, nutzte Sherlock die entstandene Pause.

„UM DROGEN AN DIR ZU TESTEN!“ brüllte sein Bruder weiter, „Und du erwartest allen Ernstes...“ „So“, unterbrach Sherlock sein Gegenüber, „Jetzt halten wir alle mal die Luft an und hören unseren überdurchschnittlich intelligentem kleinen Bruder zu.“

Mycrofts Blick spie Gift in seine Richtung.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt,“ erklärte Sherlock nonchalant. Was Mycroft nicht wusste, war, dass Sherlock stattdessen die Drogen an ihm, John sowie Fred Lestrade ausprobieren wollte, welcher seine Einladung völlig geschockt und ohne Worte entgegengenommen hatte. Sherlock hatte dies als Zustimmung interpretiert.

„Schön. Dann ist meine Anwesenheit ja nicht länger von Nöten.“

Noch bevor Sherlock protestieren konnte (und darin war er schnell), riss Mycroft die Tür wieder auf. Er starrte mitten in ein schon jetzt durch und durch überfordertes Gesicht.

„Inspektor“, sprach er den völlig versteinerten Grag an, der seine Hand noch zum Klopfen erhoben hatte. Dann lächelte er: „Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich wollte Ihnen gerade die Tür öffnen. Haben Sie nach Ihrem Termin mit meinem kleinen Bruder etwas vor? Ich muss Ihnen etwas _sehr_ wichtiges zeigen.“

Der Inspektor schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf. Mycrofts Anblick schien ihn ganz und gar erschlagen zu haben. Dieser wurde von seinem kleinen Bruder beiseite geschoben: „Nun kommen Sie doch erst einmal herein, Jack. Ihr Date können Sie später noch genauer besprechen.“

Jetzt fing George an zu stottern, während Mycrofts Lächeln eine sardonische Seite bekam: „Und was ist mit deinem Date? Hast du ihn mal wieder unbewusst beleidigt?“

Sherlock entgegnete nur: „Wolltest du nicht eigentlich gehen?“, drehte sich um und begab sich zum Tisch, wo das Essen wartete.

Gerade wollte er seine herausragende Ansprache beginnen, als ein verschlafener John aus seiner Zimmertür trat. Er blinzelte gegen das Licht an und das Haar stand ihm zu Berge. Wie Sherlock feststellte, war das äußerst... niedlich? Noch niedlicher war der Rotschimmer auf den Wangen seines Mitbewohners, sobald dieser erkannte, dass ihn drei Augenpaare anstarrten.

„Falsche Tür“, sagte er in den völlig stillen Raum und so schnell wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder, während Mycroft und Gale weiter auf die Tür starrten.

Mit einem Räuspern gewann Sherlock wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„In letzter Zeit bin ich auf einen durchaus interessanten Fall aufmerksam geworden.“ Er musterte jeden der Anwesenden mit einem intensiven Blick, bevor er anfing wie tief in Gedanken hinter dem Tisch hin und her zu laufen: „Darin bringt eine Ratte einem Mann das Kochen bei.“ Hier legte er eine dramatische Pause ein, damit Christian und Mycroft ihren Schock verarbeiten konnten. Diese kannten jedoch die Geschichte von Ratatouille und tauschten nur einen vielsagenden Blick aus.

„Und da dachte ich“, fuhr Sherlock mit beinah säuselndem Ton fort, „Ich dachte, ich könnte auch mal für euch kochen.“

Schon wieder war es vollkommen still in dem Raum und ausnahmslos alle, auch John, der mittlerweile präsentabel war und im Türrahmen stand, starrten ihn entgeistert an.

„John, ruf einen Arzt“, befahl Mycroft schließlich nach einigen Sekunden, in denen man nur den Wind gegen die Fenster pfeifen hören konnte. John verdrehte nur die Augen und setzte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee vor einen Teller, auf dem Nudeln mit gebratenen Pilzen gemischt waren: „Sei nicht so dramatisch – Sherlock ist auch... ein Mensch und...“, er schien zu bemerken, wie skurril seine Äußerung wurde und begann, immer langsamer zu sprechen, „er möchte nun einmal auch etwas Nettes für seine... Freunde tun.“

Bei diesen letzten Worten warf Sherlock ihm einen so kalten Blick zu, dass er sich in seine Kaffeetasse flüchtete.

Graig räusperte sich etwas zaghaft. Seine Augen lagen die ganze Zeit über auf den Augen des älteren Holmes-Bruders: „Ähm... Ich könnte den Krankenwagen für Sie rufen.“ Mycroft runzelte die Stirn. „Also nur, wenn Sie wollen“, fügte Creg hinzu.

„Es wäre eine Ehre“, lächelte Mycroft, sodass Grant sofort sein Handy aus der Jackentasche fischte.

„Ja, Guten Tag... 221b Baker Street, Inspektor Lestrade am Apparat. Wir brauchen-“, er stockte, „Also hören Sie mal, ich rufe im Auftrag von Mycroft Holmes an und-“, er zuckte vom Hörer zurück, als die Person am anderen Ende anfing zu schreien: „Das ist jetzt schon das 10. Mal diese Woche und nein, er ist immer noch gesund, obwohl ich das von IHNEN nicht behaupten kann! Sie und Ihr Freund Mycroft sollten vielleicht mal kommen. Zur Psychiatrie geht's rechts! Schönen Abend!“

Mit diesen Worten wurde der Hörer am anderen Ende kräftig auf die Gabel geknallt.

Weiß vor Bestürzung starrte der Inspektor die Wand an und musterte die Einschusslöcher. So wie der Mann am anderen Ende geschrien hatte, war nun der gesamte Raum bestens darüber informiert, was dieser von ihnen hielt.

Mycroft fixierte John, der sich mittlerweile halbwegs von Sherlocks kaltem Blick erholt hatte: „Dann müssen _Sie_ ihn zur Vernunft bringen! Er hat noch nie etwas Nettes für mich getan und ehrlich gesagt bin ich reichlich verunsichert, wie ich damit umgehen soll.“

Während Mycroft noch versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, schob Sherlock ihn schon in Richtung des Tisches: „Am besten umgehst du gar nichts, sondern setzt dich einfach hin.“

Sobald er seinen Bruder in den Stuhl gedrückt hatte, nahm auch Gavin Platz und starrte skeptisch auf das vor ihm aufgetürmte Essen.

Nachdem alle drei eine Weile unsicher ihre Teller gemustert hatten, wagte John den ersten Vorstoß in das feindliche Gebiet. Er wurde von Mycroft und Matt mit großen Augen dabei beobachtet, wie er zögerlich eine Gabelspitze probierte. Dann wurde er weiß: „Das ist...“

„Grauenhaft?“, schlug Mycroft vor.

„Ganz schrecklich? Vergiftet?“ Während Mycroft noch weitere zunehmend schlimmere Worte nannte, konnte man schon wieder wütendes Gekreische aus der Nähe von Gus Hand vernehmen, welche er ganz unauffällig unter den Tisch geschoben hatte. Bei einem besonders lauten „Geisteskrank!“ fand John plötzlich das allumfassende und perfekt beschreibende Wort: „...gut“, bemerkte er verblüfft und vielleicht sogar etwas verstört.

Vor Schreck legte Craig auf.

Mycroft verschluckte sich, obwohl er selbst noch gar nichts gegessen hatte. Das endete in Luftschnappen und einem Todeskampf des älteren Bruders, der nur durch Gales beherztes Eingreifen gestoppt werden konnte: Er klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

Als Mycrofts Anfall vorbei war, holte er tief Luft für seine bevorstehende Tirade und musste dabei insgeheim zugeben, dass das Essen zumindest lecker roch. John hatte nicht gelogen.

„Das ist einfach unerhört!“, brüllte er trotzdem, noch immer nach Luft ringend, „Sherlock, wenn du einen Mordanschlag auf mich planst, dann gib dir wenigstens mehr Mühe!“

Sherlock verdrehte nur die Augen, genervt von Mycrofts melodramatischer Darbietung: „Offensichtlicherweise ist sehr viel mehr Mühe unnötig. Zu planen dich umzubringen wäre durchaus eintönig und eine Beleidigung meiner Intelligenz“, stellte der Detektiv fest, während er einen Notizblock aus seiner Tasche zog und die kleine Runde am Tisch eingehend musterte.

„Nun aber zu einer anderen Frage“, wieder hielt Sherlock zur dramatischen Untermalung kurz inne. Gabe, John und Mycroft begannen in der entstandenen Stille insgeheim sämtliche Fragen, die Sherlock stellen könnte, im Kopf durchzugehen. _Wie hoch ist der Eiffelturm? Wann gehst du zum Friseur, John? Und wie viele Blätter braucht man eigentlich, um ein Blatt Papier herzustellen?_

Was er aber tatsächlich fragte, überstieg all ihre kühnsten Erwartungen.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich, Bruderherz?“

Mycrofts Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, stand der dritte Anruf beim Krankenhaus innerhalb von fünf Minuten kurz bevor. Ein neuer Rekord. Zumindest für den heutigen Tag.

Anstatt jedoch die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, in Gaius Tasche nach einem Handy zu wühlen, lehnte Mycroft sich langsam zurück und presste die Fingerspitzen vor seiner Brust zusammen: „Sherlock, sei ehrlich...“, er stockte, unsicher darüber, wie er fortfahren sollte, „...stirbst du?“

Sherlock erwiderte zunächst nichts, notierte aber etwas auf seinem Block.

„Ich bin lediglich ein sehr interessierter Mensch.“

John, der lautstark losprustete und sich ebenfalls fast verschluckte, wurde schon wieder von einem scharfen Blick seitens seines Mitbewohners niedergestreckt.

„Mycroft, meine Güte! Wie. _Geht_. Es. Dir?!“

Sein Bruder runzelte die Stirn und begann, ernsthaft zu überlegen. Eigentlich ging es ihm so wie immer, aber Sherlock hatte extra für alle Essen gekocht und nun auch ihn, _Mycroft_ nach seinem Befinden gefragt. „Also eigentlich bin ich-“, er räusperte sich unsicher, „-bin ich glücklich.“

Sherlock erstarrte einen Augenblick lang völlig. Im nächsten Moment fing er an, wie wild in seinem Block herumzukritzeln. Mycroft konnte nur etwas von „sehr intensiver Wirkung“ erkennen.

„Sag mal, was machst du da eigentlich?“ Innerhalb eines Herzschlages war Mycroft bei Sherlock und versuchte, ihm den Block aus den Händen zu reißen. Dieser jedoch verteidigte ihn vehement, sodass in kürzester Zeit ein verbissener Kampf entstand, den John verblüfft musterte.

Mac währenddessen versuchte, Mycroft zu unterstützen. Ihm gelang jedoch nur, ihn zu umarmen und mit wild rudernden Armen von oben bis unten zu betatschen. Dies schien Mycroft entscheidend zu behindern, doch er protestierte nicht.

Irgendwie schaffte der ältere Bruder es doch irgendwann, den Block an sich zu bringen. Abgesehen von Sherlock, der ihn völlig entrüstet anstarrte, blickten ihm alle interessiert über die Schulter.

„Was soll das heißen? _Experiment?!_“

John, welcher seine Rentnerbrille verlegt hatte, forderte Mycroft zum Vorlesen auf, während Sherlock die Arme verschränkte und schmollend zum Sofa hinüber grummelte.

Mycroft räusperte sich und las laut vor:

_Experiment Kubanischer Kahlkopf_

_John: keine Gewichtsveränderung – leider_

_Mycroft: sehr intensive Wirkung – plötzlich imstande Glück zu empfinden (möglicherweise bewusstseinsverändernde Dämpfe)_

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bruderherz, du kannst lesen“, bemerkte Sherlock trocken.

„Okay, großartig. Was nicht so großartig ist, ist_ was_ ich da lese!“

Sherlock schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen: „Hmm... Buchstaben?“

Gerade als Mycrofts zitternde Hände anfingen, das Papier mit ihrer Spannung einzureißen, stellte sich John mit erhobenen Händen zwischen die Brüder, als wolle er Sherlock vor Mycroft beschützen: „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine logische Erklärung für das alles gibt, oder, Sherlock?“

Der Detektiv zog die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Selbstverständlich. Experiment ist ein Codewort.“

„Wofür? Für _Ex_trem _per_fekt _i_nszenierte _m_onumental _en_dlose _T_orheit?!“

„Zum Beispiel.“

Mycrofts Hände fingen schon wieder gefährlich zu zittern an und John gab Sherlock einen unauffälligen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Okay, Bruderherz, ich habe einige Pilze im Kühlschrank gefunden und wollte die Wirkung dieser Drogen testen.“

„_Drogen?!_“

Bevor Sherlock auf Mycrofts wütenden Ausruf reagieren konnte, schaltete John sich ein, um ein Blutbad zu vermeiden: „Ja, Pilze – sie machen mich so glücklich, es ist fast wie eine Droge. Stimmts, Sherlock?“

Dieser beantwortete das gezwungene Lächeln seines Freundes nur mit einem leeren Blick, bis John ihm wieder einen Stoß in die Rippen versetzte.

„Selbstverständlich. Und weil es mir so... wichtig ist John glücklich zu machen, habe ich beschlossen sie für ihn zuzubereiten. Auf ganz neue Art... Sozusagen als Experiment.“

Mycroft starrte zunächst nur ungläubig in die Runde, bis Jerry die Schultern zuckte: „Klingt plausibel.“

„Plausibel?!“, fragte Mycroft verdutzt und blinzelte.

„Ja, Sie wissen schon; logisch, nachvollziehbar, schlüssig, überzeu-“

„Ich _weiß_, was plausibel heißt. Wie kannst du nur so eine Geschichte glauben, Gre- Lestrade?“

„Äh...“ der Inspektor schien noch ganz verträumt von Mycrofts letzten Worten und der Fast-Nennung seines Namens, konnte sich aber im nächsten Moment sammeln: „Nein, nein, ich habe sie ja keineswegs geglaubt. Du... äh Sie- Ich wollte doch nur testen, wie Sie reagieren.“

„Was glauben Sie denn, wie ich auf so eine Dummheit reagiere?! Soll ich die Hände in die Luft werfen und jubeln 'Juhu, mein Date ist übergeschnappt!'?“

Mycroft bemerkte im Gegensatz zu allen anderen zunächst gar nicht, was er da gesagt hatte.

„Date?!“, frage John.

Während sich Mycrofts Gesichtsfarbe noch von einem wütenden Rot zu einem geschockten Weiß verwandelte, hatte Gandalf schon seine Hand ergriffen und ihn mit sich aus der Wohnung geschleift.

„Viel Spaß noch bei eurem Date!“, rief John hinterher und kurz bevor die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, hörte man noch ein dumpfes „Danke gleichfalls!“

John war völlig verdutzt von dieser Antwort und machte, was er immer tat, wenn er sich etwas nicht erklären konnte – er wandte sich an seinen Mitbewohner: „Wovon spricht er da, Sherlock?“

Auf die Lippen des Detektivs schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen: „Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung.“

Es entstand eine angenehme Stille, in der sich die beiden nur ansahen. Sherlock hatte noch immer das Grinsen auf den Lippen, welches sich nach und nach zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln verwandelte. Er schien von innen zu strahlen. Er war das schönste, was John jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Sherlocks tiefe Stimme riss ihn aus seiner stummen Bewunderung: „Und du... du willst also, dass ich dich glücklich mache?“

John spürte, wie ein antwortendes Lächeln an seinen Lippen zog. Er nutzte den Vorwand, sich am Hinterkopf zu kratzen, um den Blick von Sherlock abzuwenden. Ansonsten würde er vielleicht nie mehr im Stande sein, seine Augen (oder andere Teile seines Körpers) von Sherlock zu lösen. Also studierte er den Boden eingehend: „Naja...“

Nach einigen Momenten betretener Stille streckte sich plötzlich eine warme Hand nach seinem Kinn aus und Johns überraschte Augen trafen auf Sherlocks blaue, in deren Tiefen sich unergründbare Emotionen spiegelten. John wollte jede einzelne von ihnen kennenlernen.

An diesem Tag fand John heraus, dass Sherlocks Lächeln nicht nur warm aussah, sondern sich auch genau so warm anfühlte.


End file.
